


Screaming love

by JustFandomTrash



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFandomTrash/pseuds/JustFandomTrash
Summary: Sofia Elizabeth has been Randy Meeks best friend since elementary school but when other teenagers start getting butchered, they have to use there geeky horror movie obsession to figure out who is the killer and stay alive.





	1. Chapter 1

A car pulls into the driveway of a beautiful home on a country road. The next house is probably about a mile and a half on either side. The house is lit up in a few rooms. They're laughing as the exit the car and they unlock the door and go inside. They're instantly met by smoke and the smoke alarm beeping in the background.  
"Oh my," the woman cries out, running towards the kitchen. She instantly sees the cause of the smoke. A Jiffy Pop container left on the stove unattended burns brightly. She grabs the handle with a towel and throws it in the sink, turning the water on as she cries out for her daughter who was supposed to be home, "Casey!"  
The patio door is broken, and one of the patio chairs lay in the midst of the living room. The father now yells, "Casey?"  
The two begin searching the house frantically. They meet up at the bottom of the stairs, "Where is she?" The mother cries out hysterically.  
"Call the police," he instructs her.  
She picks up the phone and notices there is no dial tone; rather there is the noise of someone breathing. She can hear someone breathing and gurgling. Speaking softly. Then there is a loud shout and the phone is hung up. The dial tone rings loudly in her ear. She cries out, "I heard her!"  
Her husband pushes her towards the door, "Get in the car and go to the MacKenzie's. Call the police from there."  
"But I heard her!" she protests. As she turns in the door frame, she drops the phone. There, no more than fifteen feet away from her, is her daughter. The same daughter that she could remember giving birth to like it was yesterday. The same daughter that no less than an hour ago had asked if she could have her boyfriend over to watch a movie. She had talked to her no more than an hour ago...and there she was.  
Hanging from a tree, swinging back and forth as if she had just been placed there, and her insides falling out of her, was Casey Becker. The most popular and frankly stuck up girl at Woodsboro High was dead.  
Her mother fell to her knees and clutched her chest where her heart was as she let out the loudest scream imaginable.

"Ahhhhh" i screamed as i hugged my coworker tightly. There had been practically no one in the store all day so Randy Meeks had been playing his favorite horror movies, at almost full volume, all night.  
I was just as much a horror movie fan as randy but i had a tendency to get scared more than him. I screamed again and buried my head in his shoulder.

My name is Sophia Elizabeth I am seventeen years old. I had a soft face with thin lips and a reasonably small nose. I also have impeccably straight and white teeth due to braces in middle school and constant dentist visits for cleaning. I am the same height as Randy and my body is reasonably thin and has a good amount of curves i also have a lot more in the chest area than most of the girls in my school not counting the ones who's had fakes. My eyes were a gorgeous pale blue colour. I was somewhat tanned and had stunningly curled brown hair.  
I am somewhat popular, but i am no Casey Becker. It's like at Woodsboro High there is the A Group, which is Casey and her friends. And then there is the B Group. The B Group is rather large, and it also had Tatum Riley and Sidney Prescott in it. That is where i am.

I lifted my face up from his shoulder and smiled at him blushing a little bit.   
I thought about where he was in the social groups and I concluded that Randy Meeks was probably at the bottom of the C Group or the top of the D Group. I never really cared about that although my stepdad would often lecture me about hanging out with him.

My stepdad and I are upper class we live quite nicely in a big house with everything we needed but we are no where near being billionaires or even millionaires. 

It hadn't always been this way though when I was in elementary school and my dad was with my mum we were living in a small house barley scraping by mostly because my dad spent most of our money of alcohol. I met Randy around that time he lived a block away and his family were financial trouble like my family. 

It wasn't until my last year of middle school that everything changed. My farther got arrested and my parents got divorced. My mum had to go threw legal stuff which is where she met my stepfather who is a big shot lawyer, they ended up falling in love and getting married. But then almost a year ago my mum and Sidney's mum were found butchered and Sidney's mum was raped the police said mum had tried to intervene and save mrs Prescott and paid the price. My stepfather is real protective of me especially after mums death, he won't let me hang out with anyone in a different social status as us and the includes Randy but luckily I still get to see him at work and school. Sometimes i stay at his house and I just tell my step farther that I'm staying at Sydney's or Tatum's. 

I looked up at Randy. He was tall and lanky and somewhat pale. His ears stuck out a little bit and he had this goofy, short poofy hairdo. His hair was brown and he had gorgeous blue eyes. He was definitely cute. However, it was his horror movie obsession that kept him geeky just like me. He was dressed as similarly as me, in black slacks and black shoes; he had sneakers and i had heels, and a black, short sleeved collared shirt with a little name tag.  
He grinned back at me, somewhat blushing. I blushed too and looked away a bit, I had always had a crush on Randy but I was to scared to admit it so i covered it up by "loving" Dewey Tatum's big brother. The only one who really knew that was Sidney, and she thought it was adorable. She also constantly told me to just go for him and that it would work out, but i couldn't bring myself to do it. 

"Hey, space cadet," i giggled as he finally looked at me, "Come back to earth yet?"  
He smirked "oh no I think aliens took over my mind" he said mimicking an alien "I can't control my hands" he gasped before tickling me. I laughed and tickled him back which ended in us both rolling on the floor tickle fighting.

The bell over the door of the video store dinged to let us know there was a customer; I rolled my eyes and stood up as two of my least favorite people came in, my best friends' boyfriends...Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. I helped Randy up and then left his side so that i could go sit at the register. Randy and I had worked there so long, and Randy had worked there so many times as he was constantly fired but i always got him rehired using my persuasion talents and because he was the best at what he did (whatever that was), that when the two of us worked, it was allowed to be just us two and we were trustworthy enough to be able to lock up ourselves.

"Hey, there," Stu Macher leaned against the counter. "Did I ever tell you that you have the face of an angel?" He grinned at me. I scrowled "did I ever tell you that you have a face of a moron" i sneered   
"Stu," Billy spoke up, his voice always sent shivers up Sophia's spine "Quit it. She's friends with your girlfriend."  
"I was just telling her she was beautiful," Stu grinned over at her, "There's nothing wrong with that...right, beautiful?"  
"Theirs nothing wrong with this ethier" I said slapping him across the face making billy snicker. This brought my attention back to my best friends boyfriend. Billy Loomis being creepy as ever. "Now rent something or leave" I said firmly. "I just thought I'd invite you out for some ice cream after all your shift is officially over as of 10 minutes ago" stu said smugly "in you dreams" I said picking up my car keys "Randy I'll see you later ok Arthur's gonna freak out if I'm not home soon" i said walking towards the front door "when I get off work in a few hours I'll come over to your place" he called out as i left.   
~~~~  
The classic music played as a darken figure approached an old fashioned bath over a shower and opened the shower curtain stabbing at the woman inside she screamed and screamed as blood poured out of her wounds, the woman soon went quiet and slid down the wall a streak of blood following her down the wall before she tried to get out and flopped over the edge of the bath laying there limp and dead. The figure then left after that.

"You're watching this again?" a voice asked from my window making me jump and let out a scream, my dog Michael got up and barked a bit. I looked over to see Randy. He was grinning widely making me glare at him. Michael licked his hand recognising him.

"Yeah I'm watching this again it's a classic," I replied, as I paused the movie and shifted on my bed so I was sat up instead of lying down. "I forgot you said you were coming over" I said 

"I almost forgot myself," he said Only half serious, "I figured your stepdad wouldn't be too happy about me being here so I came through the window like always ." A smile tugged on my lips as I nodded for him to come over making him grin and walk over, diving on to my bed next to me as I pressed play again.

"Is this the first one?" he asked as I settled against the many pillows on my on my bed. He relaxed next to me, draping his arm around my shoulders comfortably.

"Yeah," I nodded as I leant my head against his shoulder, "I like the sequels but they are nowhere near as good as he original." I said "Yeah sequels are never better than the original" he said chuckling softly "at least sequels aren't as terrible as remakes" I said laughing with him then we settled down to watch the rest of psycho....

A few minutes later I herd thundering footsteps coming up the stairs getting louder as if coming towards my room "shit my stepdad" I whispered grabbing Randy and shoving him down out of site on the far window side of my bed and where my stuffed animal pile is just mere seconds before my stepdad appeared at the door.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded making me send a subtle glance towards Randy, "Are you okay?"

"Do you knock?" I frowned at him.

"I heard screaming," he pointed out.

"That must have been from my movie," I replied, 

"Fair enough but I also herd barking" he questioned

"He was probably just barking at a squirrel" I replied

"Oh, okay," he nodded, "I'm going to bed. My flight leaves first thing in the morning." I nodded in understanding as i sat on my bed when he moved a little closer, hoping the keep Randy out of sight. "Now the court case runs all week so I won't be back until after then. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Stanford Plaza..."

"Yes Arthur..." I nodded. 

"I'll call if i need you," I finished making him nod before he glanced around the room.

"Sleep tight, you two," he smiled at me and Michael with that he walked out, shutting the door behind him making me sigh.

"That was close" Randy said and I helped him get up. 

Just then the home phone rang and I went to answer it Randy followed me to the kitchen where the phone is so he could make popcorn. 

I put the phone on speaker "hello?" I answered "it's me Sydney I'm just wondering if you still wanted to sleep over soon?" She asked "maybe tomorrow" I said. "Yeah that's fine" she agreed

I herd a scream on the other end "what happened?" I asked "oh billy climbed in my window and scared the shit out of me" she said "what a creep" I said. "what Randy does it to you" she replied "yeah but I've known him since we were young kids" I reminded her.

"Speaking of Randy he's hear now making popcorn where about to watch a horror movie" I told her "why do you like that crap" Sydney asked. That ended up in a 15 minute or so debate "oh crap dad's coming I got to hide billy bye" she said hanging up.

The movie was over when the popcorn was finished cooking and we got back to my room as i hadn't paused it, so I put the second psycho on and climbed back onto my bed, Randy settling next to me again so I could lean on him and Freddy laid in his favourite place on my bed which is at our feet. "I know your dad wouldn't be happy to have me here," he commented quietly as I cuddled into his side, my head on his chest, "But you didn't have to shove me behind your bed, I think I hurt myself."

With a small smirk, I pulled away and looked at him, "Oh really?" I asked him teasingly making him smirk back and nod, "I shoved you onto a pile of my stuffed dogs."

"Those noses and eyes hurt," he pouted making me shake my head, "I hit my shoulder on one of them." Rolling my eyes at him I pressed a small kiss to his shoulder.

"Better?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I think I might have hit my forehead too," he replied quietly making me blush a little bit and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, taking note of the sigh he let out when I did.

"Feeling better now" I said my cheeks still a light shade of pink "yeah" he said offering me some popcorn

After the movie finished and the popcorn was gone Randy decided to head out "I'll see you in school tomorrow," he said as he headed to my window, I followed him and smiled as he turned to me. Michael licked him on the face as to say goodbye

"Are we still having that horror movie maraton not tomorrow but the next day?" I asked making him smile weakly "you bet" he said enthusiastically before he climbed over the window ledge "goodbye Randy" I said as he made his way out onto the tree outside my window. "Goodbye Sofia" he called out. "I love you" I said once he was out of view and hearing distance my voice disappearing on the night wind.

I sighed and turned my TV off. I rolled over and cuddled up to Michael falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped on a pink t shirt and did up my overalls, I started yawning as the morning sun shone threw my bedroom window. I went downstairs and grabbed a packet of twinkies as I walked out the door my backpack on my shoulder.

~~~~  
I walked threw the parking lot which was almost deserted because of how early it was. 

I then saw billy standing around his car.  
"What are you doing here so early?" billy asked   
"Randy and I are working on a group project for Psych and I was going to go meet up with Randy so we could put our stuff together and finish the introduction and conclusion. What are you doing here so early?" I said  
"Me and stu are doing a project for one of our subjects" he said quickly "yeah good luck with getting stu to do anything smart" I joked before walking away because billy was creeping me out and there was no way I believed him.

I walked down the halls sometimes peering into classrooms everything was quiet and dark. I finally found Randy sitting at a table by himself in the cafeteria looking over some papers. "Morning Randy" I said sitting down and producing my papers. "Morning Sofia I brought hot chocolate" he said handing me one of the two takeaway cups "thanks Randy I brought twinkies" I said taking out the packet. He instantly reached for one "we know just what to bring for early morning homework sessions don't we" Randy said laughing "yeah I guess we do" I agreed laughing with him. Randy then wiped his hands on his pants before grabbing his papers, "well... what do you think?" Randy grinned, holding up his report for me to see. He had researched famous killers and compared the personalities as well as writing about the tell tale sighs that someone is a killer and some ideas of why they becomes killers in the first place. I smiled at how cheerful he was. I took it from him gently and read it over, "It looks really good, Randy," i smiled up at him. I then gave him my papers to read I had researched famous murder mysteries and tried to use evidence to pin the killers. He grinned at me and read what I had written "this is amazing" he said "it was nothing compared to yours" I said holding back a blush.

"Did you watch the news this morning?" Randy asked me as he took another Twinkie from the packet   
"No, I came right here," i shook my head. My curls fell into my eyes and i moved them out of the way with one hand before biting into my own twinkie, "Why, what happened?". His expression grew serious "Casey and Steve were killed last night. Like completely mutilated. Her mom found her hanging from a tree in the front yard..."  
"What?" my eyes widened "yeah she was gutted" Randy continued "Randy can we not talk about this while where eating" I said disgusted.

Half an hour and a lot of writing later out project was finished and we went out the front of the school to wait for our friends. my eyes were locked on the commotion of camera crews, reporters, cops and photographers all gathered around just off campus.

Amongst them was a woman I wished never to see again, Gale Weathers. She was a smart faced flashy smiled, reporter with a massive mane of chemically enhanced hair. She wrote a book about my mother and Sydney's mothers murders and how she thought the bastard who killed them and raped Sydney's mother cotton weary was innocent so to say the least I was not a fan of gale weathers.

"The small town of Woodsbro, North Carolina was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered," she was announcing in to her camera, "Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again..."

A dark frown fixed itself of my face as a voice commented to the right of us, "Do you believe this shit?" said a familiar voice it was Tatum and Sydney. 

"What happened?" Sydney asked curiously.

"Oh god! You don't know?" she asked in shock, "Casey Becker and Steve Forrest were killed last night." Her eyes widened in shock as mine had when I had found out from Randy earlier.

"No way," Sidney muttered in horror after a bit of silence.

"And not just killed," she carried on, "We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end."

"Casey Becker?" Sidney asked, "She sits next to me in English."

"Not anymore," Tatum shrugged, "Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

"Do they know who did it?" I asked curiously.

"Fucking clueless," she replied, "They're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..."

"So they think it is school related?" I asked, interrupting her.

"They don't know," she replied, "Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than..." She paused as I clenched my teeth. "Well it's bad. They're bringing in the feds. This is big." Turning my head, my gaze landed on Gale again and my hand curled into a fist before I shook it off and carried on inside.

I was sat in History a little later on, my teacher was talking about topics I'm normally interested in but today I just couldn't focus, she paused however when a student walked in and handed a slip of paper to her. "Sofia Elizabeth and Randy Meeks please report to the principals office for questioning," she announced making me look up in shock before nodding and grabbing my bag before following Randy towards the principal's office.

Once outside the office, I sat next to Randy "this is really bad Randy after mums and mrs presscots deaths I don't think I can handle this" I said tears making faint wet lines down my face "hey it's ok you don't need to worry I'll protect the both of us from any killers that come our way" Randy said holding up and arm as if to show off his muscle which he didn't have much off. I laughed at that "thanks Randy you always know how to cheer me up" I said hugging him. After that I didn't have to wait very long before I was told to go in, "She's adjusted well... just as Sydney has." Mr Himbry, the principal was saying, "Randy has been an extraordinary help to her coping they have been best friends since elementary school you never know they might have..." He stopped his sentence as he caught sight of me at the door. "Come on in Sofia."

I moved forward, spotting Sheriff Burke and Tatum's brother Dewey, "Hi Sofia," the sheriff greeted as I sat down.

"Sheriff Burke," I greeted before glancing at Dewey, " hey Dewey boy." I teased him making his face go a shade of red I giggled a little bit it was always amusing to tease Dewey like that "It's Deputy Riley today, Sofia," he commented. 

"How is everything?" the sheriff asked as he sat against the principal's desk to look at me properly. "Good I guess," I answered. "And your stepdad, how is he doing?" he asked me. "We're both fine," I replied, "thank you."

"Well, this will be brief Sofia," Mr Himbry commented, "The police just want to ask you a few questions." I nodded and turned to the sheriff again.

"Can I ask where you were last night Sofia?" he asked me. "I was working," I replied. "What time frame?" he asked.  
"I worked from the end of school until 7:20pm" I replied, "I went home, ate my dinner and started watching movies around nine." They looked up at me. "Who was with you last night?" Dewey asked curiously. "Dad was home when I got there," I replied, "just after nine Randy came over to watch movies."

"Did you know Casey and Steven well?" the Sheriff asked me making me shake my head. "No not really," I replied, "I had a few classes with them, but other than that I didn't really know them. We never really talked but I do know a lot of people didn't like her." The sheriff nodded and noted my answer down.

"Okay," he nodded, "I think that's all we need. You should head back to class, tell Randy to head on in." I nodded, "bye Dewey" I said winking at him making him turn an even darker shade of red. I then headed out giggling softly again and waited for Randy to finish being questioned.

~~~  
At lunch, I sat with the usual lot by the fountain, Sidney, Tatum, Billy, Randy and stu, and as usual I sat next to Randy who had his arm draped around my shoulders as I leaned in to him, not really paying attention to the conversation around me.

"Did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Stu turned to Billy.  
"Yeah, did they ask you?"  
Stu and Randy each nodded, before Tatum joined the boys' conversation, "Hunt? Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?"  
"Because their bodies were gutted," Randy pointed out.  
"They didn't ask me if they liked to hunt," Tatum turned to me "they didn't ask me either" I said shrugging   
"Because there's no way that a girl could have done it."  
"Why not?" Tatum asked, insulted.  
"Okay," Billy spoke up, "So gut Sofia right now by yourself and hang her from the tree over there. Tell me if you have a hard time or not." He glanced over at me making me shrudder.  
"Oh," Tatum responded, thinking it over, "Good point."  
I rolled her eyes at Tatum "have you ever seen Carrie and Friday the 13th both female killers" I said "Carrie had telekinesis and mrs Vorhees mainly slit throats that's not really the same thing as gutting someone" Randy said "yeah you right" I agreed 

I then changed the subject "Randy do you work tonight?"  
"No," he ate one of his grapes, "Why?"  
"Is tom sick again?" he grinned in response. Tom was a guy who had, believe it or not, worked at the video store for even longer than Randy had. He was pale, super skinny and had bright red hair and acne he was always sick, a lot of the time too sick to work due to an immune deficiency and when he did come in he usually had to bring a box of tissues.   
"Yeah he is" I responded "Nice! Yeah, I'll work for him maybe we can another at work dance party." Randy said excitedly. I smiled at him, amused by his excitement and his grin grew wider. "I would love another one of those they are so fun" I said grinning  
Stu noticed and grinned, "Calm down there...you trying to get a little lucky at work tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, chuckling. "You two need to keep it in your pants...I mean honestly, look at the two of you."  
Randy and I blushed several shades of red, "No!" Randy responded in a raised voice, "Why would we do that! Expecially at our place of employment stu-pid" I protested upset  
Billy chuckled, catching on to Stu's antics, "You two should just admit your dating already. I mean, we all know, it's okay."  
"We're not!" Randy cried out, "Stop!"  
I yelled 

"Okay, okay. Charles Lee Ray and Jason Voorhees." Billy said smugly  
I was silent for a few moments, pondering. Randy took my silence as not having an answer and grinned smugly right before i answered, "Personally, I think Jason would win I mean, come on. The guy has been killed countless numbers of times. He's got nine movies and Chucky's got like 3 and another one in the making, So Jason's died nine times including drowning when he was little" I said  
Randy opened his mouth to retort think for a bit before answering "yeah but chuckys been killed 3 times so far and he's like a doll so he's super hard to kill" I thought about this "your completely right I guess we just don't know" I said he nodded

"hmm Freddy versus Jason" Billy prompted "Jason because as I've said he's died so many times" I said "That's actually possible," randy grinned, "If Freddy was in the real world."  
I nodded, "That's true..everyone kills him when he's in the real world" 

The conversation then turned back to the recent murders. I turned to Stu, "Didn't you used to date Casey?" I asked "For about two seconds," he replied after a moment of hesitation. "Before she dumped him for Steve," Randy grinned making me smirk slightly as Tatum turned to Stu in shock. "I thought you dumped her for me?" she demanded. "I did, he's full of shit," Stu grumbled. "And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked him as I took a sip of my milk "What are you saying?" Stu asked in offence, "That I killed her or something?" he made a face "It would certainly improve your high school Q," Randy replied simply. "Stu was with me last night," Tatum put in making me smirk slightly. "Ooooh... before or after he sliced and diced?" he asked teasingly making me giggle slightly and pull away to look at the others.

"Fuck you, nut case," Tatum snapped, "Where were you last night?" "Working, thank you," he replied.  
"I thought Blockbuster fired you," she questioned. "Twice I got him the job back" I answered for him with a grin.  
"And after work?" Stu shot at him, "I'm pretty sure you only work till nine, man.", "He was with me," I replied simply making all heads snap to me as they gave us a shocked look. "Climbing threw her window and getting laid huh Randy" Billy taunted "shut the hell up billy we're not you and Sydney you know" I said smirking "we've never..." Sydney started protesting "yeah I know Sid I'm joking" I said laughing a bit "so what where you doing?" Sydney questioned "we were watching movies and eating popcorn." I said 

"Well, I didn't kill anybody," Stu defended. "No one's saying you did," Billy pointed out. "Besides," Randy grinned before pulling a Stu impression, "Takes a man to do something like that." "I'm gonna gut your ass in a second," he grumbled making me roll my eyes. "Did you really put her liver in the mailbox?" Randy carried on teasing, "I hear they found her liver in the mailbox." "Yeah right next to her spleen and pancreas" I said teasing stu as well "Randy, Sofia you goons, I'm eating here," Tatum whined slightly making me giggle slightly. "Yeah guys," Stu grinned as he kissed Tatum's neck, "She's getting mad. I think you both should liver alone." He cracked up at his own joke making me roll my eyes and duck my face into Randy's collar again making him tense slightly before tightening his arms around me.


	3. Chapter 3

That next evening I was lounging across sidneys sofa, waiting for Randy to get off work and come get me so I could stay at his place. I had stayed at Sidney's place last night after what had happened since both Sidney's dad and my stepdad were away, Michael had stayed with a dog sitter I had arranged to look after him while I stayed at Sydneys and Randy's. Sidney had decided she wanted to stay at Tatum's tonight and I already had plans to stay at Randy's this weekend anyway. It wasn't long until Sidney came down the stairs, dropping her overnight bag by the sofa before dropping down next to me and turning the TV on.

"The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in North Carolina..." the first channel said making her switch to the next.

"The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous..." the second reporter was saying. Once again she turned the channel over to reveal Gale Weathers standing in front of our school.

"This is not the first time the small town of Bayboro has endured such a tragedy," she was saying, "Only a year ago, Maureen Prescott wife and mother was found raped and murdered, Only a couple of meters away was Pauline Elizabeth also a wife and mother was found murdered..." An old black and white photo of our mums together appeared on the screen as I sat up, my jaw clenching in anger my face turned into a snarl, until Sidney turned the TV off completely.

"I hate that bitch," I muttered as I went on my phone "remember if my stepdad asks I'm at Tatum's with you" I said putting the Halloween theme music on my ipod and laid down for a rest.

What felt like minutes later my phone rang loudly in synch with the house phone making Sidney leap up to grab the house one as I flipped mine open, "Hey, I got out early," Randy commented from the other end, "I'm on my way."

"Randy It's only seven how'd you pull that off," I commented

"Mr Jenkins found out about the murders," he replied, "Plus this way we can be at my place early and we can get in more horror movies in."

"That's great I'm stoked we're having a horror-athon just you and me even if we do have one once a month" I said smiling 

"Yeah Its my favourite time of the month" he said "why because you get to watch horror movies or cause you get to hang out with me" I teased "definitely the movies" he said jokingly "Randy" I said putting on a whiny voice "ok hanging out with you" he said laughing

"Don't tell Sydney but I raided her cupboards for snacks" I said in quiet voice as I turned my head to see Sydney on the phone and she threw a pillow at me. 

"What did you get" he asked "nothing much just a packet of Doritos and some marshmallows" I answered truthfully "could you get some more snacks on your way too."

"Like I'd forget your dark chocolate and mike n ikes ," he commented making my smile widen, "see you soon Sofie" he said 

"Did you just call me Sofie I like that see you Rand," I replied before hanging up with a slight blush.

"Whatever, just hurry," Sidney said before hanging up the house phone and turning to me. "Is that a blush?"

"No," I defended as I sat up properly on the sofa "come on Sofia you've liked him since like 5th grade" Sidney said rolling her eyes "yeah but I don't think he likes me in that way" I replied sadly

She was about to say something else when the house phone rang again, "Tatum?" she questioned as she answered it. Only it obviously wasn't at her next question, "Hi, who is this?".

I looked up at her with a frown, "Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away," she grinned suddenly, "Are you calling from work? Tatum's on her way over." She rolled her eyes at the next question before tossing me the cordless phone making me smirk.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Ah Sofia staying at Sydney's?," a distorted voice asked, "Do you like Scary Movies Sofia?"

"Randy?" I asked with a slightly laugh, "You know, I like that thing you're doing with your voice... it's kinda hot." I said giggling imagining him blushing on the other end, I looked at Sydney who is grinning. 

"What's your favourite Scary Movie?" he asked me making me roll my eyes.

"You know I don't have just one Randy I have 28 favourites them being the 6 nightmare on elm streets, the 8 Friday the 13ths which is not including the 5th one, the 5 Halloweens not including the 3rd one, the three child's plays, the 4 original psychos, silence of the lambs and magic" I replied simply, "I like most of the other horror movies too though they are all the same."

"And why is that?" he asked, still in the distorted voice.

"Because it's always some killer stalking some big breasted girl, who can't act, who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door," I replied, "They can get ridiculous, but that's why I love them."

There was a pause, and I smirked knowing I had him with that, "Are you and Sidney alone in the house?" he asked making me roll my eyes and laugh as I swapped another look with Sidney.

"That is so every slasher movie ever," I accused, "You disappoint me Randy."

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy," he commented making me tense slightly.

"So who are you?" I asked him.

"The question is not, who I am," he replied, "The question is, where I am."

"So where are you?" I asked, standing up considering I knew the cliché answer to that question.

"Sydney's front porch," he replied making me roll my eyes.

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically as I pressed the button for speaker phone, "And why exactly would you call from the front porch?"

Sidney moved to the window at my question, just to check, "That's the original part," he replied and Sidney mouthed "no one there" letting me know she couldn't see anything.

"Yeah well, we call your bluff," I commented and with that I moved to the front door and slid the bolt off, pulling the door open to reveal and empty porch.

"So where are you?" Sidney asked as she appeared next to me.

"Right here," he replied.

"So you can see us, right now?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," he replied making me roll my eyes, I glanced at Sidney.

"So what's Sidney doing, right now?" I asked and as I did I stuck my toung out and she pretended to pick her nose. There was no reply making me smirk widely, "Nice try, Randy hurry up or I'll just have to spend the night with Dewey" I said teasingly 

I go to hang up, "If you hang up now you'll both die, just like your mothers," the voice commented making me stop and tense, "Do you want to die? Your mothers didn't!"

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!" I screamed at the phone before hanging up and going back inside after Sidney, slamming the door shut and locking it with the bolt.

As I turned and leaned against the door to calm down the closet door slammed open and a figure dressed in black with a white mask jumped out, slamming hard into Sidney. They landed in a heap on the floor and I tossed the phone before grabbing him and making him crash back on the floor with a kick. He was up instantly though and had me by the neck just as quick, a silver knife hovering a little away from my face.

"Run," I snapped at my friend as I spun around and grabbed the person by the hand sending a kick right Into there privates. They groaned falling backwards gripping there private area.

The figure was back on its feet and paying attention to Sydney who looked pretty frightened. She made a dash for the stairs and he chased her. I used this opportunity to open the deadbolt and run out the front door as fast as I could.

I had just gotten to the bottom of the porch steps when a second person dressed in the same costume appeared also holding a knife. I jumped over the porch railing and ran around the other side of the house with the person in pursuit. I found a path leading somewhere and I followed it, the path ended at an old fountain and when I looked back the person was gone. 

I then made my way to Sydney's window and climbed in just in case the other person was still in the house "Sofia thank god," Sidney said sighing in relief. I saw that she had gone to call the police on her computer but not got round to it.

A sudden noise coming from the window made me jump up... only it was Billy climbing through, looking at us in shock.

"Oh Billy," Sidney whimpered, "great" I muttered sarcastically 

"I heard screaming," he told us, "The door was open. Are you okay?"

"why did you come in the window if the door was open and no we're not find we were just attacked by two people in costumes with knives" I snapped

He pulled himself through the window, but as he did a cell phone dropped out of his pocket and I backed off leaning against Sydney's door. I could hear sirens which is weird seeing as no one had called them, Sydney grabbed my arm and bolted from the room dragging me along with her as Billy yelled for us to wait.

After stumbling down a few steps, we finally reached the door which was still open I went to walk out when I saw a ghost mask in front of us. I screamed and scrambled back, taking Sidney with me, and we both dropped to the floor only for Dewey to drop the mask and look at us in shock. "Dewey," we whimpered before getting up quickly and throwing ourselves into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to comfort us as he pulled us out of the way, Dewey's partner come into the house as I burrowed myself as close the deputy as I could get.

~  
A little while later, Sidney and I sat on the back of the ambulance, she was getting her cuts and bruises seen too and I was just shaken up about everything. I watched closely glaring as Billy was dragged from the house and into a squad car, screaming and shouting the whole way. As I watched, two more cars pulled up one was Tatum's car and the other was a small white car that was half covers in dirt I recognised is as Randy's car, his car was second hand and it stalled a lot I would always tease Randy about it but today seeing that car made me smile from ear to ear. Tatum and Randy ran up to us. 

"We're seeing a lot of you two today," Sheriff Burke commented as he reached us making me look up at him.

"You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?" Dewey asked us I nodded in reply.

"Yeah," Sidney replied weakly as Tatum and Randy barged past cops to get to us.

"What happened? Oh god...Sofie are you okay?" Randy asked me quickly

"What are you two doing here?" Dewey asked the two as Tatum went to comfort Sydney.

"I'm sorry I was late," Randy said pulling me into his arms and holding me like I was going to fade away or something "I'm just a little shaken up rand but I'm ok, I ran out the door just like we practiced" I said holding his work t-shirt tight.

"You two can't be here," Dewey told them, "This is an official crime scene."

"It's okay," Sidney objected, "They were supposed to pick us up."

"Sydney's dad and Sofias step dad are out of town," Tatum replied, "Sid's staying with us, Sofia staying with Randy."

"Does mom know?" Dewey asked about Sidney as Randy kept hugging me, my gaze landed on news vans approaching.

"Oh great" I commented 

~  
Even later, I was sat in the sheriff's office with Sidney, she had a sheriff's jacket around her shoulders and I had Randy's spare blanket he keeps in the car on, "did you reach my dad and Sofia's step dad?" Sid asked as Dewey walked in.

"You're sure it was the Hilton and the Stanford Plaza hotels?" he asked us as he shook his head.

"At the airport," Sydney replied with a nod. "Yes I'm sure" I replied. 

"They're not registered," he replied, "Could they have gone to other hotels?"

"I guess," I shrugged sadly making him give us a sad smile.

"We'll find them," he assured us, "Don't worry." With that he gave us another look before walking off, Randy and Tatum heading over to us as he did.

"You okay?" Randy asked as I stood up, he took my seat and pulled me down to sit in his lap, holding me close to him as I clung to his top again.

"Yeah, Rand I've told you 3 times in fine," I said managing a smile, "I just wanna go to your place and get our horroraton on." He stroked a hand down my cheek "me too" he said letting me get up.

"Hey Dewey! Can we go now?" Tatum called over to the deputy.

"Hold up a sec..." he called back making me sigh.

"Goddammit, Dewey!" Tatum snapped making me laugh.

"What did Mama tell you?" he called back in embarrassment, "When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law."

"Sorry Deputy Dewey boy, but we're ready to go," she seethed at him making him frown.

"Please Dewey boy I'll give you a kiss on the cheek," I looked up at him with puppy eyes making him turn to the Sheriff.

"Use the back way, avoid the circus," the Sheriff commented and I got to my feet, letting Randy wrap his arms around me as he led me out with the others.

"You know," I smiled as we walked out the back and waited in the alley for Dewey to get the car, "I'm kinda proud of myself but disappointed in Sydney."

"I am to" Randy said as the other two looked at us in shock.

"Remember when we came up with those rules?" I asked him making him nod, "We said never go up the stairs, right?" he nodded again, "That's exactly what Sydney did, and he nearly got her I on the other hand got out of there" I said 

"But he didn't get me," Sidney pointed out making me smile "I know that and I'm so grateful but just please think if your ever in that situation again" I teased her tapping on her head. "Will do" she said

"Hello Sidney, Sofia," Gale Weathers suddenly rushed towards us with her camera man making me glare harshly. "Some night. Are you alright?" I suppressed a growl as I felt myself shaking in anger "do we look alright to you" I said sassily "What happened?" Gale asked. "That worst thing that happened tonight is seeing your ugly mug" I said amassing her again

"They're not answering any questions," Tatum answered, "Just leave us alone, okay?"

"It's okay," Sidney interrupted, making me snap my head around to glare at her, "She's just doing her job. Right, Gale?"

"Yes, that's right," she nodded as Dewey brought the car up to us, I could see other news crews heading towards us.

"How's the book?" Sidney asked her as she gave me a look, I nodded catching on and slid out of Randy's grip.

"It'll be out later this year," she replied as Sydney clenched her fist and I tensed my leg .

"We'll be sure to look for it," I commented tensely.

"I'll send you both cop..." she started only before she could finish her sentence Sydney's fist had collided hard with her face and I kicked her right in the stomach. The impact from both sending her reeling backwards into her camera man, rendering her unconscious, knocking them both to the pavement and making me over balance luckily Randy caught me "that's for disgracing our mothers" I said and then I gave a final innocent smile and I let Randy pull me away from the reporters and towards Dewey's cruiser, since he was dropping us off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked as we cuddled on the sofa in his living room a few hours later, 'Child's play' on the TV in front of us. "I mean, I've seen you angry, but I've never actually seen you kick someone meaning to hurt them before."

"I've wanted to hurt Gale Weathers ever since she started with her bullshit theories," I commented smirking remembering he on the ground in pain.

"It was pretty obvious," he smirked down at me making me glance up, "I mean, 'I'll send you both copies' Punch Kick And she was out for the count!" He said reinacting what happened as if he was both Sydney and I and the pillow he was holding was gale. I grinned slightly and leant my head on his shoulder, "I knew you and Sydney were tough but that just proved it for pretty much everyone watching the news tonight."

"She has had it coming for months now," I said putting more mike n ikes in my mouth before shifting so I was lying along the couch on my side Randy laying the same way except on the other side of the couch so our feet were resting near each other's necks.

"Sofie" Randy said sitting up normally "yes rand" I said using my new nickname for him "I...I've been really worried about you since all this killer business and I'm scared something's going to happen to you" he said I paused the movie "oh Randy you don't have to worry I know the rules 1. You can never have sex 2. You can never drink or do drugs 3. Never say I'll be right back 4.never go off alone 5.Never run up the stairs always go out the front door and don't trip over things 6. Don't investigate the strange noise or say whose there and 7.Always grab a weapon" I said trying to sound babe and reassuring but really I was just as scared as everyone else "Sofie I know you know the rules but what if...." Randy said trailing off "I speculate your concern rand what would I do without you" I said moving to kiss him on the cheek but her turned his head meaning my lips touched his I felt sparks fly threw me but it was only for a second before I pulled away "I...im so s...s..sorry" I stuttered from embarrassment.

Randy face was red "I didn't mind" he said "really?" I said "I have to tell you Sofia while I still have chance I've liked you for a long time Sydney was a cover up" he said and then turned his head away and hung it in shame. I put a few fingers under his chin and lifted his head up and towards me before putting my hands on his "You don't have to be ashamed because I like you too I covered it up with pretending I liked Dewey because i was to scared to tell you because I thought you didn't like me like that and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" I said "how could you think that you are beautiful and amazing no one could ever not like you" he said smiling "your not bad yourself r....." I was cut off by his lips colliding with mine making me let out a noise half-way between a gasp and a moan. "Randy..." I muttered as we kissed our tongues and lips moving together, my arms sliding around his neck messing up his hair with one hand 

"Sofia," he pulled away, both our breathing heavy

"Wow" was all I could make out as I tried to catch my breath I smirked up at him making him smile and lean his forehead against mine. "You do not know how long I've dreamt of doing that" Randy said stroking my cheek "does this mean we are a thing now?" I ask "Only if you want it to be" he said "off course I do you loveable goof" I said pushing him back onto the couch and siting on his legs tickling him. It didn't take long for the positions to be reversed and him to be pinning me tickling me 

"I want you to promise me something.  
"What?" He asked confused "I want you to promise me if we ever break up, we're still gonna be best friends. I don't think I could handle losing you forever."

"I promise Sofia," he smirked as he kissed me again this time in a more gentle loving way "You're never going to lose me we're bffs and that isn't going to change just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend now" he smirked slightly rolling up his sleeve showing the friendship bracelet I made him when we were kids he never takes it off "I don't think I could lose you either." 

I showed him my matching bracelet grinning wide "i know Arthur doesn't like you but I would change you for any other boy in the world" I said "nor would I change you for any other girl in the world" he said, with that we pulled each other close and back into another kiss just then Randy's house phone rang making him groan "just when we were having a moment" he sighed picking the phone up "Hello?" he asked irritably making me sigh as I watched him. "Yeah hold on." He offered the phone to me making me arch an eyebrow, "It's for you."

"Please don't let it be Arthur!" I panicked as I hurriedly got off the sofa and took it off of him, he shook his head making me frown and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Sofia," that same voice from earlier greeted making me tense.

"Who the fuck, are you?" I growled angrily making Randy spin on the spot and rush over to me. He tried to take the phone.

"Poor Billy boy," the man replied, "An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you and Sydney."

"Leave us alone," I growled.

"Looks like you got the wrong guy... again," the man commented, and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Hang up sofie," Randy muttered.

"Seriously who are you?" I asked again.

"Don't worry," he replied, "You'll find out soon enough. I promise." I looked up at Randy who was watching me with wide eyes. "Get near Sydney and I and your be sorry, Tatum and Randy will be on you before you know what's happening." I threatened "I doubt that see you soon it will be just like old times" he said And the phone went dead making me pull it from my ear with a glare on my face.

"Sofia?" Randy asked quietly as I put the phone back on the hook slowly, "sofie...?"

"I'm fine," I muttered as I turned to him, he was giving me a worried look so I walked over and put my arms around him, his arms wrapped around me instinctively, holding me close.

"We should phone the police" he started.

"No because then news crew with show up here and I don't want to deal with them right now" I shook my head.

"Fair enough but it can't have been Billy..." he started.

"Billy get's a phone call, right?" I looked up at him making him nod in realisation, "I want you to keep it quiet okay?" he frowned, "I don't want Sidney finding out that he called here. Just between us besides that way if someone else mentions it, we can catch them out?" He smirked and nodded in agreement. 

"Your to smart for your own good" he said laughing.

"Anyway lets make some snacks and we'll forget about it." He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead before heading to the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a big bar of lint dark chocolate and some cheese, handing the food over as he moved to make popcorn. "I definitely have the best boyfriend."

"Makes me smile every time you say that" he says as he turned to face me, I smirked and hopped on to the counter, popping a square of chocolate in to my mouth. "Arthur is gonna kill you if he finds out" I said worriedly 

"Don't worry he won't" he reassured as he walked over and stood in front of me, placing himself between my legs as he held me by the waist.

"Your worth the risk" i said smirking bitting my lip, "C'mere." He pulled me closer, sliding me across the counter before he pressed his lips against mine.

We had to pull away from our kiss when the popcorn stopped popping but as he did he smirked, "Taste like dark chocolate," he chuckled as he licked his lips making me smirk and roll my eyes at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"You sure you want to go in today?" Randy asked as i walked into the kitchen the next morning, accepting the plate of breakfast he offered me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Not that I don't want to spend the day with you but I need to see that Sidney's alright, and I know she'll want to be around me I'm her best friend after all

"I thought I was your best friend?"he asked faking a hurt expression 

"Awe is Randy jealous" I said in a babyish voice "why would I be jealous i have a beautiful girlfriend" he said smirking "and who is this beautiful girlfriend Ive never seen her before?" I asked joking "well she has curly brown hair stunning blue eyes and a bright smile" he said describing me before laughing and rapping his arms around me "well I have a pretty cute boyfriend myself" I said giving him a kiss on the nose 

"I know," he jokingly commented making me roll my eyes and nod with a smile. He grinned and sat at the kitchen table, turning the kitchen TV on as he did.

"Sofia Elizabeth and Sidney Prescott..." the TV reporter said automatically making me turn around and face it, "...who escaped a vicious attack last night were the daughters of Pauline Elizabeth and Maureen Prescott who was brutally killed last year when a convicted murderer Cotton Weary broke into Maureen's home and savagely raped and tortured her Pauline who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time tried to fend off Cotton to save her friend but paid the price of her bravery with her life." There was a mug shot of Cotton on the screen. "Cotton Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sidney testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution Sofia however was near the crime scene one the night..."

"It's not stopping any time soon, is it?" I asked as I turned to Randy.

"I don't..." he started before the phone rang again making him swipe it, "Hello?... Oh hey Sid. You want Sofia?" There was a pause and he handed the phone over.

"Hey Sid," I greeted gently.

"Billy was released," She replied making me tense, "Dewey said his cell was clean. He didn't make the calls."

"Sid..." I started.

"He called again last night," she interrupted, "And you know I'm not making anything up."

"I know Sid," I nodded as I glanced at Randy, he was giving me a worried look again.

"Dewey said they're checking all the cell accounts in the county," she sighed, "He said any calls made to us and Casey Becker are being cross-referenced. It's gonna take some time, but he said they'll find him."

"Did they find Arthur or your dad?" I asked curiously.

"No," she sighed sadly making me sigh too and nod. "Are you coming into school?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll be there Sid, don't worry."

"I'll see you there then," she replied before hanging up, I hung up to and turned to Randy who was watching me closely.

"They let him out," I answered the unasked question and he got up quickly to wrap his arms around me. "His cell record was clean... he didn't call us." He nodded and pulled me closer to him "wait what if he used someone else's cellular phone?" Randy asked eyes wide "you could be right there we still can't trust him" I said agreeing 

Once again reporters lined the street, pretty much attacking students as they made their way into the school, asking questions about the recent events. I bit my lip as Randy and I parked up in the lot, my eyes on the reporters. "You sure your ready to face this madness?" Randy asked as I turned to look at him, "Yes Randy I have to be hear for Sydney and if anything happens I know I have you to protect me." I smiled slightly before grabbing my bag and getting out, the reporters hadn't noticed me yet because their attention was on Sidney who was getting out of Dewey's cruiser.

"How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?" One asked as they shoved microphones under her nose making me run off towards them, ignoring Randy as he called after me. I slipped between Sidney and the reporter with a angry look on my face.

"Leave her alone," I snapped.

"Sofia, how do you feel...?" they started as I shoved the mic away.

"We fell like sunshine and rainbows," I replied sarcastically before pulling Sidney with me, Gale Weather's news van pulled up close by though so we went over I glanced back and saw Randy waiting for us.

It was a few seconds before she noticed us approaching, and when she did she put her hands up and backed off. "Stop right there!" she demanded, making me smirk.

"We're not here to fight," Sidney commented making me nod in confirmation.

"Just stay back," Gale commented.

"I want to talk to you," Sidney commented making Gale smile widely.

"Kenny get the camera, now!" She ordered.

"Off the record," I said with an angry tone in my voice, "No cameras."

"Forget it," Gale sneered making me glare.

"Please," Sidney sighed, "You owe me."

"I owe you shit," Gale snapped, as she moved into the van.

"You owe our mothers," I growled and she stopped moving before turning to us looking at me trying to not look  
scared.

"Your mother's murders was last year's hottest court case," Gale shrugged, "Somebody was gonna write a book about it."

"And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories?" I questioned sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Gale asked, "You got what you wanted. Cotton Weary is in jail. They're gonna gas him. A book is not gonna change that."

"Do you still think he's innocent?" Sidney asked her.

Gale suddenly looked interested as she gave Sidney a look, "He was convicted in a court of law," she commented, "You testimony put him away. It doesn't matter what I think."

"During the trial," Sidney sighed, "You did all those stories about me. You called me a liar."

"I think you falsely identified him," Gale nodded, "Yes."

"Have you talked to him?" I asked adamantly.

"Many times," Gale nodded.

"Has his story changed?" I persisted.

"Not one word," she replied, "He admits to having sex with Sidney's mother but that's all."

"He's lying," Sidney snapped, "She wouldn't have touched him. He raped her, and then butchered her and Sofia's mother. Their blood was all over his coat."

"He was drink that night," Gale countered, "He left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced h..."

"I saw him leaving wearing it," Sidney interrupted as I watched the two, I had no say in this, I hadn't even been home at the time I had been at Randy's 

"But couldn't it have been someone else you saw wearing that coat?" Gale questioned, "The same person who planted it in Cotton's car, framing him? The same person who really killed your mother and her mother?" There was a long pause as I watched the two.

"No," Sidney replied after a while, "Cotton murdered our mothers." There was doubt in her voice for the first time making me worried.

"You're not sure anymore, are you?" Gale smirked before turning to me, "You've been very quiet what do you think?" She said suspiciously 

"I wouldn't know," I replied, "I wasn't there that night." Gale eyed me as if deciding if I was telling the truth 

"Where were you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Wow you don't even know where I was looks like miss star reporter hasn't read up on her sources." I said smirking 

"It was Cotton," Sidney commented again before she started walking off, I looked back at Gale who was wearing a mid drift shirt which showed her bruised stomach, she also had a black eye and a big bump on her head. 

"Oh and gale," I said she looked at me confused "yeah?" She said "love the new look" I said insultingly before running off to catch up with Sydney and Randy. We met up with Tatum telling her what just happened as Randy rested his arm across my shoulders.

"You're okay?" Randy asked as I had come back after Sydney "ya I was just saying goodbye to Gail" I said laughing before resting my head on his shoulders, my arm slipping around his waist comfortably as my other hand linked with the one over my shoulder. 

"Just relax," Tatum commented to Sidney, "You're at school now. No one can get you or Sofia here."

"But if it wasn't Billy, it could be anyone," Sidney replied, "He could be here at school right now."

"Serial killers are smart by definition," Randy commented, "They minimize their risk. They plan and pre-calculate everything. Showing up here would be the most lame-brain move he could make."

"Or the smartest move if he is a student or teacher then blending in here could be the perfect way to watch us" I said my eyes darting from person to person 

"He promised he's be back he told me he'd get us," Sidney muttered as she glanced at me making me give Randy a knowing glance.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in a psycho's promise," Tatum smiled slightly as we moved up the main steps, only as we did a ghost masked figure appeared at the top making me stop in my tracks. Wheeling around there was another behind us making me pull one hand away from Randy and take Sidney's hand protectively she in turn grabbed Tatums had, they were both getting closer as I backed Sidney, Randy and Tatum towards the rail, away from the commotion.

Sidney let out a scream and the two ghost face figured busted out laughing before bolting across campus making me glare. "Arsewholes," I muttered before dropping Sidney's and Randy's hands and running after them... they didn't get very far though because I caught up to them and stuck my foot out causing them to trip over falling into a heap

They groaned sitting up "gosh girl chill" one of them said I just looked at them sternly and they got up and left pretty quickly "now can we get our things and get to class?" Randy asked 

"yes rand," I nodded before letting him lead me off.

"I shouldn't be here," Sidney commented as we congregated at our lockers. "This was a mistake."

"I want you to meet me right here after class, okay?" Tatum turned to her, "All three of you." Randy arched an eyebrow before nodding. "ok rand and I will be here we have something to tell you guys anyway don't we" I said smirking Randy soon caught on "yeah we do" he said. My gaze then drifted towards Stu as he lumbered towards us, Billy walking just ahead of him.

"Shit it's Killy," I muttered.

"Don't say that in front of him I bet he's already pissed," Sidney followed my gaze.

"Just ignore him," Tatum commented, "You both had good reason to think what you did."

"Sid, can we talk?" Billy asked solemnly as they reached us making me turn to him glaring as Sidney avoided his eyes.

"You know, if I were accused of carving up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school," Tatum practically snarled on our behalf.

"Hey, go easy, Tatum," Stu defended, "He didn't do it." I just rolled my eyes at that. 

"Talk to me, Sid." Billy sighed but a scream erupted down the hall making me spin around to see a ghost faced student running down the hall screaming and laughing.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked as she moved closer to my side, I took her hand as Randy wrapped an arm around both of us.

"Are you kidding?" Stu asked happily, "This is like Christmas." Billy punched him in the side.

"You open your mouth and stupidity pours out," he snarled.

"Sorry," he muttered, as I eyed them suspiciously. Sidney squeezed my hand before walking off, Billy calling after him as the bell rang. I looked at my palm to see a small note that said If I'm not back in 10 minutes call dewy do not come looking for me i watched her until she was out of site and then I pulled Randy with me towards class.

Ten minutes in to the lesson however I excused myself to go to the toilets as I got closer I saw Sydney also heading there so we went together but as we entered two voices found me.

We hid in a toilet cubical as the source of the voices came out "They were never attacked I think they made it all up" a cheerleader commented as he primped herself in the mirror, not noticing me, 

Another cheerleader stepped out of a stall and joined her at the mirror "why would they lie about that?" she asked "for attention those girls have some serious issues" the first cheerleader answered.

They kept fixing there hair and such all they while they had no idea we were in here "what if they did it? What if Sydney and Sofia killed Casey and Steve" she continued "and why would they do that?" the second cheerleader asked "maybe Sydney was hot for Steve and Sofia was hot for Casey so they killed them both in a jealous rage" the first cheerleader suggested "Why would Sidney want to be with Steve? She has her own bubble-butt boyfriend Billy, plus what makes you think Sofia is a lesbian?" The second cheerleader questioned her friend   
"Maybe Sydneys a slut just like her mom and of course Sofias a lesbian have you even seen her with a guy" she reasoned "You're evil" the second cheerleader said "Please, it's common knowledge Sydneys mother was a whore and Sofia is one of the only people in this school that have never dated" the first one answered 

"Cut them some slack," the second one commented, "Sidney watched her mom and her friends mom get butchered."

"And it fucked her up royally probably fucked up Sofia too," the first smirked, "Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Their mom's death leaves them distraught and hostile in a cruel and inhumane world, they're disillusioned, where's God? etc. Completely suicidal. And one day they snap. They wants to kill themselves but realizes teen suicide is out this year. And homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression, and I wouldn't be surprised if Randy is in on it Sofia has that boy rapped around her little finger

"Where do you get this shit?" the second one asked her friend. "Ricki Lake," the first one smirked and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. 

I burst out of the toilet cubicle "So let me get this straight," I moved forward, "You're accusing my best friend, my boyfriend that's right I said boyfriend and I of murdering Steve and Casey?" She nodded as her friend gave me a worried look. "Explain to me what happened last night then. Explain to me how, if we are the killers, two men in identical masks attacked us both, and how at the time Randy was just leaving work which Tatum can back up?"

The girls hesitated before trying to pass me, I side stepped so I was in front of the bitch one I grabbed her by the collar, "I'm telling you this once, Blondie," I glared, "Accuse us of something like this, or say one more word bad about me or anyone I care about, my mother and Sydneys mother more than anyone, I might take a leaf out of Ghost Face's book." She paled, "Got it?" She nodded hurriedly and I stepped sideways to let her pass this time, she rushed out of the bathroom and as she did, Sidney joined me. 

"You okay?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm okay," she nodded making me smile "

"Those bitches better not say stuff like that again" I said she just nodded "well we should try and not be to much longer in getting back Randy and Tatum will get worried." I said "yeah they'll probably send a search party" Sydney joked.

Just then we herd something that made up go silent "Sydney, Sofia" said in a barely audible whisper I looked around frantically "Sydney, Sofia it's me" the person said this time louder. Sydney and I looked at each other panic in our eyes. The exit was a few meters away and we had to pass 5 or so stalls to get there any of which her could be in. We decide to look under the stall doors to see which one he is in. We check each stall seeing nothing "where is he" Sydney says. Then I hear movement we both look and see shoes that almost look like police shoes coming down and the killer walking to the stall door to open it we are frozen in fear and just when he opens the door we suddenly run for it. Sydney nearly slips over but stops herself by grabbing the sink. We run as fast as we can not stopping until we run into Tatum and Randy. Randy wraps an arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder and gasp for air "what happened?" Tatum asked as Randy proceeded to stroke my hair to clam me down "the killer was in the bathroom he chased us we escaped" Sydney explained 

After we calmed down Tatum said we should go to the principal and so Sydney pulled me all the way to the Principal's office where he was shouting at two guys who had ghost face masks making me glare at them as we came in. "One of them is here..." Sidney cried at Mr Himbry, "We saw him... one of them is here..." I said backing her up

"Easy," My Himbry hugged us.

Himbry shut down the school and Sheriff Burke turned up, he concluded it was people teasing us after questioning her and me. Randy and Tatum found us again quickly as we walked slowly down the corridors that were emptying quickly.

"It was just some sick fuck having a laugh," Randy comforted both of us.

"It was one of them," Sidney counted, "I saw him rand." I said and then I turned my head to her and she gave me a hopeful look.

"I'm not leaving you on your own anymore sofie," Randy told me "From now on you are with someone every second of the day, you got it? if those guys want you they are gonna have to go threw me" he said wrapping his arms around me again protectively. "What about Sydney?" I asked "Tatum will be," he said glancing at the girl as if to confirm this, "Right?" she rolled her eyes like it was obvious "Of course," She finally agreed nodding, 

"So what is it you wanted to tell us?" She asked "you ready" I asked Randy he nodded "we're a couple now" we said simultaneously "awe I knew you guys were going to get together" Sydney said "new too" Tatum said

"Is this not cool or what?" Stu interrupted as he turned up with a grin, "Hey, what happened?"  
I couldn't help but be mad at his stupidity "drop it stu-pid" I said unhappily "Okay, but whatever you two did, the entire student body thanks you," he smirked before kissing Tatum. "And to celebrate this impromptu fall break, I propose we have a party. Tonight, my house."

"Are you serious?" Sidney asked.

"My parents are out of town," he shrugged, "It'll be like my hurricane bash last year. Nothing extreme. Just a few of us, hanging out."

"This could be good," Tatum nodded, "What do you think, Sid?"

"I don't know..." Sidney started. "I don't think so" I said 

"Come on," Tatum smiled, "Pathos has it's perks."

"Safety in numbers..." Stu smiled making Sydney give in

"I'm not dumb parties are always a prime target for killers, horny drunk teens are perfect victims it's part of the rules" I said "you know she's right" Randy said 

"Come on Sofia I want you to be there with me" Sydney said I thought about this 

"Fine Sid I'll come on one condition" I said "and what's that" stu asked "Randy and I get to bring horror movies" I said 

"Cool! That fine" Stu grinned, "See you guys tonight. Bring food." And with that he sped off down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked softly. the walk to my house had been silent until then.  
"Huh?" I turned to face him confused.  
"Well your never this quiet you must be contemplating something."  
"Oh, I was just thinking about the incident in the bathroom," I said stopping and turning to him. "The killer his shoes were different the other killers were wearing cheap sneakers this killer was wearing black loafers and the pants they were different from Billy's" I explained as I looked at him, frowning. "I was thinking what if one of the killers was stu?" he suggested as I thought about this possibility, "you could be right rand Casey was his girlfriend and she dumped him he had a motive" I concluded he just nodded "and don't forget he's been very close to billy lately" Randy added   
"Yeah but one thing doesn't add up, he wasn't wearing those type of pants or shoes ethier that's means if billy and stu were the killers they must have someone else working with them" I said "a third killer this is big" Randy said wide eyed. By this time we were at my house little did we know someone was watching us that whole time "you want a ride home? I mean, you walked me all this way I can get ready for work at your house"   
"Yeah besides I'm not leaving you alone remember," he grinned. "Yeah I remember" I said opening the door and going up to my room to get my work clothes and also a change of clothes for the party later while he waited downstairs.

After a while I came downstairs "Thank you for driving me home and letting me protect you! I love you!" his eyes staring into mine "Awh," i smiled sweetly, "I love you too, Rand," i booked him on the nose and kissed him before unlocking the car door and getting in.  
He blushed momentarily before getting into the other side of the car and letting me drive him home.

I had just finished getting dressed "You think Sidney could have been wrong?" I called out to him as he was in his room and I was in the conjoined bathroom   
"About what, Sof?" he asked curiously. "Cotton," I replied, turning to him. He gave me a curious look, "I know her mom wasn't exactly faithful to her dad, Rand. But do you think Cotton could be innocent?" I asked him "I don't know," he shrugged, "I mean, there was a lot of talk right? Her dad was always out of town, her mom might have been having an affair with him." he said "But if Sid was wrong, then the guy who killed our moms is still out there," I sighed slightly. "Don't go there, Sofie all this talk about three killers and cotton being innocent," he muttered, "You're starting to sound like some Wes S Carpenter movie." I looked up.

"Wes Craven, Sean S Cunningham or John Carpenter?" I smirked making him laugh slightly.  
You're getting as good as me at the movie references," he said his footsteps could be herd "almost" he laughed 

"Listen in all seriousness please don't freak yourself out, okay. We've got a long night ahead of us." He said he sounded closer   
I was brushing my hair in front of Randy's bathroom mirror dressed in my work clothes as I hummed a tune to myself. Just then I saw movement in the corner of my eye and then again as a reflection behind me.  
I let out a small squeal at first I thought it was the killer but it was just Randy. "Sorry Sofie" he said, he then leaned down and began kissing my neck when he realized that I had gone back to my brushing.  
"Randy," i closed my eyes, "what are you" I started but stopped mid sentence as he moved down my neck and onto my shoulder. I leaned my head back a bit, biting my lip. He made his way up again then he turned me around and started stroking my face with and then my lips with his finger. His pulled me closer and his lips crashed against mine in a soft but passionate kiss. He lifted me up, placing my legs around his torso.   
He placed me on his bed and kissed me again my hands ran through his hair roughly and he began kissing my neck again. "Randy," i moaned out softly. That was the cue that he had been waiting for. He quickly climbed on top of me. He lifted my shirt up and traced the exposed skin of my stomach. I breathed heavily, almost panting. "Randy" i moaned again, kissing down his neck this time and then pulling his shirt up placing kisses all the way down his body and stopping at the top of his pants. "Softie, fuck," he moaned, "I've wanted to do this for so long." Just as we went to go further the phone rang. 

"Hello?"  
"Where the fuck are you and Randy" the shrill voice said.  
"Tom?." I asked  
"Yeah you better have a good excuse, where are you guys my shift was over 20 minutes ago I've had to stay over time" he said angrily. "Shit Sorry Randy and I will be right there." I hung up and grabbed my tshirt putting it back on, "where late for work quick before tom kill us."  
"Oh crap" he said getting up quickly and putting his shirt back on   
"We'd better get out of work early."  
he muttered "yeah oh and keep this whole third killer theory between us" i commented and leaned up slightly, kissing him quickly. "I'm going to go change my panties you stay here are take care of that" I said pointing to his nether region "fuck" he said looking down at it.

We showed up at work and clocked on "thank god I was starting to think you guys went home together" tom said. Randy and I just looked at each other awkwardly because he was right on the money expect we didn't end up doing anything other than kissing. We went to our positions behind the desk but a few hours later we had to help customers and do a re-shelve the place was crowded 

An hour or two later, Randy and I were re-shelving returns again because of the huge amount of customers tonight. Randy and I were pushing our carts for a bit and then jumping on them and ridding them when they had enough speed. We were laughing and smiling in the middle of a cart race when Stu and Billy walked in, "psst I'm going to try and test stu mention billy being the killer see his reaction back me up" I whispered as Stu was making his way straight to us he knocked the videos out of our hands from behind "jerk" randy and I said at the same time "Jesus, this place is packed," stu commented.

"We had a run in the mass murder section," Randy replied with a smirk.  
"You guys are coming tonight, right?" he questioned us, barely batting an eyelid about me being there. "We already said that stu-pid" I said rolling my eyes "no you said you were coming rams randy never said he was" stu reminded us "yeah I'm coming, we're off early," Randy nodded, "Curfew you know." He glanced at me but my gaze was on Billy who was talking with two girls... the cheerleaders from the bathroom.

"Now that's in bad taste" I said "what" stu questioned obliviously "If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath would you be standing in the horror section?" I smirked as I glanced at the Randy giving me a subtle smirk.  
"It was all a misunderstanding," Stu defended, "He didn't do anything."

"You're such a lap dog," Randy accused jumping in, "He's got killer printed all over his forehead." He added "Errrr ok then why'd the police let him go?" Stu asked. "Because obviously they don't watch enough movies," I replied making them look at me as I still glared at Billy, "This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom night revisited." I smirked at them as I moved to shelf another DVD.

"Why would he want to kill you and his own girlfriend?" Stu questioned. "There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend," I replied as I turned to him, "That's the beauty of it all. And me? I was a target because Sydney and I are so close." He gave me a look. "It's simpler that way. And if it's too complicated you lose your target audience."

"oh yeah, what's the reason?" Stu asked. "Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him?" Randy replied making me shrug. "What? she saving herself for you?" Stu asked still oblivious that Randy and I were a couple. "Could be, I'm not interest anymore though" Randy sated while smirking and wrapping his arm around me "wait Sofia and you?" Stu said shocked "yeah you got a problem with that" I said "no" he said obvious ticked off

"Yeah well, I think their dad and step dad did it," Stu glanced at me making me glare, "I mean they did there was two killers right? It makes sense how come they can't find them?" This shocked me because I know for a fact neither I nor Sydney told him there was two killers just Randy and Tatum. 

"Because they're probably dead," Randy replied. "His body will come popping out in the last reel somewhere..." Randy nodded, "eyes gauged fingers cut off. See, the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd watched Prom Night they'd save time. There's a formula to it. A very simple formula" 

"Everyone's a suspect," Randy and I yelled simultaneously causing everyone to look at us, "the father, the principal, the teachers, the two crazy person" I listed to which stu made a snide remark "So while they're off investigating a dead end," I carried on as if he hadn't said anything, "Billy, who's been written off as a suspect, is busy on his next killing spree." I finished suddenly billy came up to us   
"How do we know Randy's not the killer?" Billy asked, behind us suddenly making me turn around to look at him.  
"Hi Billy," Randy smiled weakly as I went silent. "Maybe your boyfriend's movie-freaked mind lost its reality button?" he suggested.

"You're absolutely right," Randy agreed "I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, id be the prime suspect but" Randy continued "he was with me at the time for the murders" I finished   
"But if it was you what would be your motives?" Stu asked in curiosity as Randy relaxed knowing that they were now being theoretical and not really accusing him anymore. "It's the millennium," I smirked, "Motives are incidental." The three men were watching me in shock before I smiled widely and turned around shelfing more returns. 

"What was that about?" Randy asked once Stu and Billy had gone making me turn to him, "You're starting to worry me." He added. I pulled him into the back where no one could here us "did you here what stu said" I asked him "about what" Randy said confused "he knew there was two killer that attacked me and Sydney" I explained "so" Randy shrugged "so we only told you and Tatum that means he must be working with billy" I said making him gasp "wait what if Tatum told him?" Randy asked "that's a possibility" I said. I then picked up the work phone "what are our doing?" He asked "I'm calling her" I answered him.

The phone ring a few times before she picked up "hello Tatum Riley speaking" she said "hi Tatum it's Sofia" I answered "oh I Sofia what's up" she said noticing the tone of my voice "I have something important to ask you" I said before pausing "did you tell anyone that there was two killers that attacked me and Sydney" I asked there was silence on the other end for a few minutes "sorry I was getting a soda, no I didn't why?" She asked "I'll tell you at the party" I said and hung up. 

"I was right Randy she didn't which means he's the second killer" I said "but what about killer number three? Should we tell the police?" Randy asked "no not enough evidence shoes and pants that I can't prove don't hold up in court" I sighed. "Would Dewey give you the case file?" Randy asked "Randy Meeks you are a genius" I said kissing him "I'll be right back look after the video store" I called out leaving the store.

I reapplied my lipgloss and tried to look appealing as I drove to the police station. When I arrived I saw the sherif wasn't there but Dewey was. "Hey Dewey" I purred walking over to him swaying my hips as I did so "S...Sofia was are you doing here" he said wide eyes and red faced "well Dewey I was looking for something I misplaced at Sydneys and I thought maybe the pictures from my case file would help me so I came here I thought a strong handsome police officer like yourself could handle something like that" I said leaning against him "you know I'm not supposed to the sherif isn't here and" he said "I know but I only want to have a look for a second please" I pleaded "oh ok five minutes" he said allowing me into the file room and taking out my case file. He went out and I read threw it:

Case number: 1357  
Type of case: double homicide   
Witness testimony: I went up to the house and pushed on the door it was unlocked

Video file code: #caseybecker

I went and looked up the video file and it showed footage from her sercurity cameras of her locking the doors then the killer chasing her out the back and another killer coming out the front "wait but stu was with Tatum which means that there is a third killer" I whispered. I then sent the video to my email and photo copied the case file. I then left and went straight back to work leaving a thank you note for Dewey who had gone off somewhere.

I hadn't gotten very far when I got a call from Sydney "I saw one of them" she said she sounded frightened "where?" I asked "in the shopping centre watching Tatum and me" she told me "when" I asked "about 15 or 20 minutes ago" she answered "I....I've got to go" I said quickly hanging up and going right back to work.

"Randy....rand?" I called out not seeing him in the store "sofie I'm back here" I herd him answer from the back. I followed his voice to the staff room where I found him having a snack break "Randy look what I found" I said dumping the photo copy and the USB on the table in front of him. He put down his packet of twisties sucking the cheese dust off his fingers before picking up the photo copy and going over it "so" he said shrugging "ok now look at the footage" I told him plugging the USB in. He watched it "two killers but wasn't stu with Tatum that night" he said "exactly" I replied "and that's not all I got a call from Sydney when I was on my way back" I explained "she said one of the killers was watching her and Tatum at the exact time both billy and stu was here bugging us" I told him "holy you were right but that means the third killer could be anyone" he stated. 

Later on we went back to Randys house to get ready for the party. I wore jeans pants and a shirt that had the Halloween logo on it. I strapped a pocket knife to my leg and Randy stuck a hand gun in a video case "Sofie remember the rules and if you need help just scream for me ok" he said comfortingly "I know" I said kissing him before gathering the movies and getting in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

"The horror geeks have arrived," Randy announced as I followed him trying to look as badass as possible carrying some of the movies as we walked into Stu's kitchen where the guys were making the junk food feast. There were other people, not in our main group, popping in and out of the kitchen, carrying things. "I thought everything was checked out?" Stu asked us curiously. "We hid them in the foreign section," I told him as Sidney took the pile from Randy's arms first and looked through them all.

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night, Halloween..." she read, "Why're they all Jamie Lee Curtis movies?"  
"She's the Scream Queen," He smirked doing prayer hands which made everyone look at him.   
"With that set of lungs... she should be," Stu shrugged it off.  
"Tits," Tatum commented rolling her eyes, Sydney then looked threw my movies magic, bram stokers Dracula, Audrey Rose, silence of the lambs..." she read "why're they all Anthony Hopkins movies?" Sydney asked me "he's the scream king" I answered copying Randy.   
He chuckled as his arms slipped around my waist before he pulled me into the living room to sort out what movie to watch first.  
"Okay, okay, okay!" Randy called as people all yelled their votes. "How many for Haloween?" A few hands went up, "How many for Magic?" A few more went up this time, he did it for a few more movies as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Stu called, "Tatum get me beer."  
"What am I? A beer wench?" she sneered as he moved to the door.  
"Hey guess who's here?" Stu called from the doorway, "It's that chick from Inside Story!" My head snapped around as Dewey walked in with Gale Weathers making me glare intensely.

"Shit, Dewy!" Tatum snapped as most of the others got really exited at the sight of Gale.  
"What're you doing here?" I demanded.  
"She's with me," Dewey replied, "I just wanted to check on things."  
"And you did, now leave," Tatum told him as the guys in the room, expect for Randy, basically drooled at the sight of Gale. "And take your media muff with you." Tatum got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen where Sidney was. "She's right or do you want a repeat from Sydney and I" I said raising my leg in a karate pose making her shruder as she tried to ignore me.  
"I watch your show regularly," some guy commented.  
"This must be big news to be on Inside Story," Stu commented.  
"Huge," she nodded.  
"Wanna interview us?" some girl asked hopefully as I leant back into Randy's arms, Gale sent a glance in my direction.

"We can be like grief stricken students and we'll say really nice things about our good friends who were slaughtered senselessly," Randy added jokingly making me shove him gently he groaned at me.  
"I can cry on cue," Stu threw in.  
"Maybe later," Gale commented before coughing and doubling over by the TV, she'd been wandering around. "Can I trouble you for some water?" She asked stu  
"How 'bout a beer?" Stu asked, "Randy... get the lady a beer."  
"You get her a beer yourself you lazy arse," I sneered at him making him frown and Gale glanced at me, as if suddenly realising I was there.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned curiously "oh just peachy" I said sarcastically, "Have you heard anything off Sydneys farther and your step father?" I shook my head as the other teens watched us curiously. "Are you worried?"  
"No" I replied calmly making everyone gasp, "My best friend and I have a psycho after us and both our dad's are missing... either their dead or trying to kill us... so no I'm not worried in that situation not at all." She smiled weakly and nodded at my sarcasm.

It was getting late, so a lot of people decided it was time to go... I was in the lounge room cuddling Randy when I heard Sidney scream. I ran to the front door, only to see Billy with a sheepish grin. "Bastard," I mumbled making him turn to me.  
"Dude, what are you doing here?" Stu asked as Sydney walked up to me.  
"I was hoping Sid and I could talk," he replied as I raised my fist at him.  
"If Tatum or Randy sees you... they'll draw blood," Sidney commented before looking at me, "And I'm sure Sofia is about to snap"   
"You guys can go up to my parents room," Stu offered, "To talk and... whatever." He draped his arm around my shoulders, "I'll keep Sofia company so she doesn't try and kill you." I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back   
"Subtlety, Stu," Billy grumbled, "Look it up."  
"It's okay," Sidney nodded as she gave me a look. "We need to talk." She took his hand and led him up the stairs as Randy walked out of the kitchen with more cheesy popcorn. 

"What's Leatherface doing here?" he questioned.  
"He came to make up," Stu replied.  
Stu then turned to me "what was all that about" he said holding his sore arm "i didn't like what you were implying or your flirting" I said angrily "then I'll stop implying" he said all while Randy was watching he cupped my face and smashed his lips onto mine. I pulled away quickly "what the fuck was that" I said punching stu hard in the face "yeah hands off my girl" Randy said coming over and putting an arm around me   
"Ok geeze" he said putting his arms up in defeat " so you guys... you know," he smirked at us making me roll my eyes at him, "for your information no" I said 

A few minutes later we were back in the living room, surrounding the TV as we watched one of the movies. Randy was sat on the couch, I sat in between his legs leaning on one of his shoulders and he was cuddling me. "Look, here it comes! SPLAT!" Someone commented as we all laughed at the poorly done murder on the movie.  
"The blood's not the right colour," someone else commented, "Why do they do that? It's too red."  
"Here comes another..." Randy interrupted.  
"Predictable," I smirked, "Knew he was gonna bite it from the beginning."

"How can you watch this shit over and over?" Someone questioned.  
"Horror movies aren't shit" I argued   
"Shhh!" Randy hissed.  
"I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts!" Stu complained, "When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?"  
"Not until Trading Places," he replied.  
"In '83, Jamie was always the virgin in horror movies, She didn't show her tits until she went legit," Randy told him.  
"Unfortunately for you stu we didn't bring that movie" I said which caused an uproar from the guys  
"No way," One of the guys complained.

"That's why she always lived," I smirked, "Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end."  
"Don't you know the rules?" Randy asked them.  
"What rules?" Stu asked as he finished his beer off. Randy hit pause "you don't know the rules!" I explained, I shifted so he could stand up and I stood up too.  
"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie," Randy replied. "For instance, rule number one. Sofia?"  
"You can never have sex," I replied making them all groan and threw popcorn at us   
"Thats right the minute you get a little nookie... you're as good as gone," Randy nodded, "Sex always equals death." I smirked and shook my head.  
"Number two," I took control making heads turn to me, "Never drink or do drugs. It's the sin factor, and an extension of number one." I explained as they all clinched there beers  
"Number three," Randy nodded, "Never, ever, ever under any circumstances, say 'I'll be right back' because you won't be back"  
"Want another beer?" Stu asked making me Randy nod. "I'll be right back!" He laughed making everyone oooh.  
"There's he goes folks, a dead man," Randy grinned, "Wave bye-bye."  
"I'll meet you in the kitchen with a machete!" I called after Stu who was still laughing his ass off.   
"Number 4 never go off alone" I said "if your alone your an easy victim" "Number 5 Never run up the stairs always go out the front door and don't trip over things" Randy said "you need to get as far away from the killer as fast as you can" he explained   
"Number 6 Don't investigate the strange noise or say whose there" I said "if you do that your going to end up dead" I said as Randy nodded   
"and Number 7 Always grab a weapon" Randy said "it's always handy to have something to fight back with" he said 

I sat back down with Randy and he pressed play.  
The phone decided to ring at that moment making Randy reach across and grab it, "Hello?" he asked, "Yeah... HOLY SHIT!" He paused the movie and stood up making me frown up at him.  
"Hey put it back..." I complained.  
"Listen up!" he interrupted, "They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field." The room fell into silence as we looked at him in shock.  
"What are we waiting for?" Someone smirked.  
"Let's go over there before they pry him down!" Another nodded before everyone rushed out making me roll my eyes. They were all hooting and hollering making me roll my eyes and look at Randy   
"We were just getting to the good part," he frowned.  
"Well carry on watching it," I assured him with smirked, "I'm gonna go find Stu with you beer and get some chips." Getting up I pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll be..."  
"Don't say it." he groaned at me making me nod and kiss him again.  
"Fine, I won't be back," I smirked before walking out of the room. Stu wasn't in the kitchen so I don't know where he went but two beers were on the bench. I grabbed one of the beers for Randy and a packet of chips.

I went back into the lounge room and flopped on the couch with Randy "No Jamie!" Randy was yelling at the TV, "Look behind you! Watch out!" He turned his head and grinned at me before pulling me into a kiss, I kissed back before turning to the TV to watch with him, I had just gotten comfy when I realised I had to pee  
"Bathroom," I commented before walking off. A smashing sound rang out from outside as I passed the front door so I headed outside, there was glass all over the ground a little way away which confused me. Before I could figure out what happens however Gale Weathers was running up to the house.

"What's going on?" she asked in shock making me shrug slightly, "Come on." She pulled my dragging me back inside with her I didn't trust her but she wouldn't let go. A scream sounded from the living room so we both went in there, only it was the TV, but Randy was gone.  
"Randy?" I asked loudly, I turned to notice Gale was gone too and it dawned on me that the killer was definitely here "ok Gale I can handle if you've killed her I can even thank you but if one of your bastards has hurt my Randy I'm gonna rip your fucking throats out" I yelled my voice echoing threw the house. A scream sounded from outside, so I bolted out there to see Sidney hanging from a balcony above me, Ghost face holding her wrists, trying to pull her up as she screamed madly and yanked away.

"SIDNEY!" I screamed as she pulled one last time and fell, she landed hard a good seven feet below, I ran over to help her up. "Sid..."  
"He killed Billy," she whimpered.  
"Screw billy Sid, Randy's gone," I yelled making her give me a shocked look, "I think he could be hurt or dead" I said a few tears coming to my eyes.  
"We need to move," she pulled me with her as she limp-ran away from the house. We came onto the road just as Gale plummeted towards us making her swerve the news van and veer off the road, flipping it over.  
"Shit!" I screamed as I looked in and sore Gale's body was limp and bloody making me groan slightly.

"Sofia!" Sidney whimpered at me making me jump back down and follow her towards an abandoned jeep. We both got in but there weren't any keys, climbing out I thought about the situation as Sydney and I walked back to the house which was only a few metres away, stu is obviously one of the killers but if billy is dead then who is the second killer and who is the third killer so many questions   
My gaze landed on the house as the door opened. "Dewey!" I screamed in hope, "Sofia" he said and then his body slumped to his knees before falling forward, hitting the porch hard. Ghost face was stood behind him.  
"NO!" Sidney screamed "Sofia we need to get out of here" she screamed as the killer approached us "no I need to find Randy" I said   
I took one last look at her before sighing and glaring at the killer, "Come and get me asshole!" I bolted towards him, nocking him to the ground and standing on his chest as Sydney stood next to me"did you hurt him" I said angrily he just laid there. Suddenly he got up pushing me to the ground and running off. 

I turned around and the weirdest part was Dewey's body was gone so either he isn't dead or he got moved, I went up to the entrance of the house "SOFIA!" A voice screamed as I stopped to catch my breath, Dewey's gun which was left on the porch in my hand. I moved quick to the door and grabbed Sydney's hand pulling her inside, only my gaze landed on Randy who was limping towards us his head had a bruise and he looked in a bad way.  
"Jesus, Sofie, Sid, we gotta get out of here," I gave him a wide eyed look "Randy oh thank god" I screamed running towards him and wrapping my arms around him "it's only a leg injury" he assured me "I'm glad your ok but what happened to your head?" I asked   
"Never mind that it's not important right now....I found Tatum, she's dead. She's been killed... I think Stu did it." He ran as fast as he could ushering me closer to the house the three of us were in the doorway when stu appeared   
"Don't believe him," Stu came forward making me cock the gun. "He's lying. He killed Tatum and Billy." I glanced at him as he moved closer the gun still aimed at him "stay back! how did you know billy is dead" I said   
"I went upstairs I saw the body, look Randy movie nut brain has snapped," Stu tried, "He's gone psycho."  
I turned to my side and looked at Randy "Don't listen to him," Randy begged, his gaze locked on mine, "Babe... it's him. He's the one."  
"Nice try stu but fuck you" I commented before slamming the door in his face.

We all leaned on the door having a quick rest, before backing off as Sidney moved to the living room to grab the phone. When it rang however we turned to her.  
"Please! God! Help us!" she cried. There was a pause before she started screaming, letting us know it was the killer.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Sidney screamed suddenly but a noise sounded from the staircase making us all look up. Billy was stumbling down, holding his side as he grimaced in pain... he was covered in blood.  
"Billy?" I asked in shock.  
"Oh God!" Sidney rushed up, "Billy, I thought you were..." she started.  
"I'm alright," he groaned, "Gotta... get... help." He moved for the door.  
"Wait no," I pulled him back, "Stu here's out there"   
Sidney blocked the door as Billy moved forward.  
"It's okay," Billy soothed as he moved to me instead, "Give me the gun." I frowned "don't do it Sofie" Randy said not really trusting billy "no billy" I said withholding the gun "give me the gun" he said again this time sounding angrier "I said no" I yelled at him. He suddenly tackled me which made Randy start trying to get him off me but billy managed to pry the gun from my hands and then let stu in  
"No Stu's flipped out," Randy yelled, "He's gone mad." I backed away from stu   
"We all go a little mad sometimes," Billy commented making my eyes widen, he turned around and aimed at Randy and fired making me scream as Randy's body flew back, colliding with the wall before sliding down and crumpling to the floor where he lay... still.  
"Anthony Perkins... Psycho," Billy commented as he turned to us, I gulped slightly as he gave us both a once over.

The killers had the gun now it was billy and stu just like randy and I deduced, "Corn syrup," he smirked, "Same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie."  
I snapped at that moment he had just killed the love of my life and was smiling like he had won the lottery. I snarled like a vicious dog and charged at him jumping on his back and trying to stab him with my hidden knife. He struggled to get me off as I stabbed him in the back and he threw me to the floor "you bitch" he said pulling the knife out of his back. He aimed the gun at me and I grabbed Sidney's arm, moving her behind me as we backed into the kitchen, Billy lunging forward a few times to make us jump and scream and to make sure I don't attack him again. "Do I really have to say I told you so?" I whispered to Sydney 

"No I don't think you do," Sidney muttered back as we watched Billy... his expression was pure evil. I watched as stu brought up something to his throat, "Surprise," he grinned, his voice distorting to the voice we'd heard over the phone. "No not really I knew you were one of the killers stu" I laughed making them look at me in shock "You knew" Sydney said "Randy and I figured it out" I told her "how" stu asked "remember when you were in the video store you gave it away you said there was two killers only Sydney, Tatum, Randy and I knew that" I explained. 

"What's the matter?" he asked us sarcastically, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Sydney and I stood together in the kitchen like caged animals a killer on either side nowhere to go.  
We ran over to the sink for something to lean on. "Why are you doing this" Sydney asked   
"It's all part of the game," Stu replied.  
"It's called GUESS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!" Billy yelled making me back up more trying to protect Sydney and myself.  
"Fuck you," I growled.  
"Oh no no no no Sydney and I already played that game...she lost" Billy said   
"It's a fun game," stu smiled, "We ask you a question, if you get it wrong... you die."  
"And if you get it right, you die," billy smiled widely.  
"You're crazy," Sidney commented, "Both of you."  
"The official term is psychotic," Stu commented. 

"You'll never get away with this your dipshits," I tried.  
"Tell that to Cotton Weary," Billy smirked widely, "You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame him." I glared.  
"watch a few movies, take a few notes. It was fun." I shook my head in disbelief as they relished in their madness, proud of themselves. I clenched my fist as I shook in anger.  
"Why did you kill our mothers?" Sidney asked suddenly.  
"Why? WHY?" Billy asked with a laugh, "Did you hear that, Stu? I think she wants a motive. Hmmm... I don't really believe in motives. I mean did Norman Bates didn't have a motive,"   
"No" Stu commented   
"did they really ever decide why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people?" Billy smirked, "Don't think so. You see, it's scarier when there's no motive."

"That's where your wrong you idiots" I said "what" billy said "Norman bates had a motive he was abused by his mother and her boyfriend he killed her and then he developed multiple personality disorder" I said smirking "so my point about Hannibal Lecter still stands" billy said "wrong again if you read he books you would know that hannibal ate people because he was traumatised after his sister micha got eaten when he was young" I said knowing I had them beat "so what's your excuse huh" I said 

"We did Sydneys mom a favour," he commented, "the woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something..."  
"....so we put her out of her misery," Stu grinned, "I mean, let's face it, Sydneys mom was no Sharon Stone." Stu started laughing over this, but Billy looked overly serious.  
"Is that motive enough for you?" he asked us, "Or how about this? Sydney did you know you slut mother was sleeping with my dad and she's the reason my mom moved out and deserted me?"   
"What?" Sidney asked in shock.  
"So what about my mum huh" I asked practically hissing in anger "she got in the wrong place at the right time" he said smirking evilly "she tried to stop me cutting up mrs Prescott so we cut her up too" stu said while laughing 

"Think about it. On the off chance that I get caught – a motive like that could divide a jury for years, don't you think?" I glared, "You took my mother, I took yours. Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behaviour. It certainly fucked you up Sydney, It made you have sex with a psychopath."   
"That's right, and now you're no longer a virgin," Stu smirked making me tense, "You gotta die... those are the rules." Sydney clung to me in fear "you gotta go threw me first" I said bravely   
Billy put the gun down on the table near the foyer and moved towards us with a butcher knife in his hand, "You taking after your idiot mother that's not very wise, stu hold her back" he said. Stu grabbed hold of me and held the gun to my head. Billy but the knife to Sydneys threat "this is all just a scary movie," he commented, "How do you think this is going to end?"

"This is the greatest part your gonna love this we've got a surprise for each of you," Stu commented at our silence,   
"Here's the first one, you can come out now" billy said. Another costumed person came out "the third killer" I gasped "that's right we had someone else, can you guess huh can you Sofia" stu said. I thought back shoes like the sheriffs, the police showing up after the first attack when we didn't call them, the third killer stalking Sydney and Tatum "oh my god" I said in a small voice "who is it Sofia" Sydney asked "d...Dewey" I said. The person took there mask of "correct Sofia" Dewey said smirking "Dewey how could you, I trusted you" Sydney yelled at him. "This isn't about you Sydney" he hissed point the knife he was holding at me "me" I said fear in my voice "that's right you lied to me Sofia I loved you but you never loved me did you you only loved Randy well know you won't love anyone again" he said angrily 

"Ok here are the other ones, you going to love this it's a scream baby hold on we'll be right back" stu said and Dewey followed him. Billy had the knife to both of our throats now "You know what time it is?" Billy asked, "It's after midnight. It's both of your mother's anniversaries. Congratulations we killed them exactly one year ago today." I watched as he turned to Stu, the knife in hand. Stu came out first "what do we have behind door number 3 Sydney" he said dragging her dad who was tied up and gaged "daddy" Sydney said trying to run to him "hold it" billy said. Dewey then came out "and what do we have behind door number 4 Sofia" he said dragging someone else who was also tied up and gagged "Arthur" I said once he was out and I could see him properly.

"Guess we won't be needing this anymore" stu said slipping the voice changer into Sydneys dad's jacket pocket. Dewey then pulled out another voice changer and stuck in in Arthur's suit pocket "oh look at these ring ring won't need them" stu said tossing one to Dewey, they both but one of the phones in the same pockets as the voice changers "

"Figured out the ending yet?" Billy glanced at us, "Time's running out."  
"Come on, Sofia, you're the horror geek," Dewey smirked, "Think about it."  
"Let me guess," I muttered making them look at me, "Sydneys dad and Arthur are the chief suspects. You cloned their cells. Evidence is all there, they snapped because it's both our mom's anniversary and it set them off, sent them on a murder spree, killing everyone, expect for you three who got left for dead..."   
Billy nodded, "They kill us, and shoots themselves in the head in a joint suicide pact." I finished.  
"Perfect ending, right?" Dewey asked.  
"I thought of that" Dewey says gleefully.

"Watch this" billy said walking over to Stu and Dewey. "You ready?" Billy asked Dewey "in ready" he said putting his arms up, Billy plunged the knife into Deweys side he winced in pain. Dewey then took his knife and turned to stu "are you ready" he asked stu put his arms up even more eager than Dewey was "I'm ready baby yeah" he screamed as Dewey stabbed him with the knife "Jesus oh shit, my turn" stu said holding his chest where the wound was. He took Billy's knife "don't forget stay to the side and don't go to deep" Billy told him and braved Sydney "ok I'll remember" stu said and then he stabbed billy making him let go in pain "ahhh fuck fuck god dam it stu" Billy screamed "I'm sorry Billy I guess I got a little to salice huh" stu said while Dewey just watched them. "Give me the knife, give me the knife now!" Billy yelled "you see did everybody dies but us everybody dies but us, we get to carry on and plan the sequel. Cause let's face it baby, these days... you gotta have a sequel." Stu said as billy slashed his arm  
You sick fucks!" Sidney yelled, "You've seen too many movies."  
"Now Sid, don't you blame the movies..." Billy grinned, "Movies don't create psychos movies make psychos more creative." He stabbed Stu again who stumbled.  
"Stop it man would you alright I can't take any more," he slurred, "I'm feeling a little woozy here."   
"He's right stop" Dewey yelled  
"Get the gun," Billy told him, "dewey and I will untie them ok."  
"Huston we have a problem here" Stu said tapping the bench.  
"What" Dewey said turning to him billy following his action   
"The gun man the gun, I put it right there and it's not their" stu said so billy went to look "where the fuck is it" they both said 

"Right here, assholes," the familiar voice of Randy commented making me shove Sidney to the side, she nodded and ran.   
"Your alive ," I said happily I cried tears of joy as I shoved past the three killers and ran to Randy. "Yeah I've never been so happy to still be a Virgin" he said  
"I've got an ending for you," Randy smirked widely turning to the killers, "The horror geek left for dead in the living room comes to, stumbles upon you three fuckers, finds the gun, fumbled your plan, and saves the day."  
"I think, I like that ending," I agreed kissing him quickly, but Billy lunged forward. Randy held the gun steady making him pause as he glanced at Stu.  
"He can't get all of us," Billy commented. "Odds are... he'll miss anyway," dewey agreed and in a mad rush they stormed him. I watched him pull the trigger and an array of bullets rang out most of them missed however a few did hit them making them cry out in pain. "Go Randy" I said while they were distracted by the bullets. "No I'm not leaving you" Randy told me "I said go" I yelled as he finally left giving the gun to me.

Dewey then punched me and treated me with the knife making me drop the gun "Cool move," Stu commented as Billy retrieved the gun, I leant against the wall in fear, Sidney and Randy were safe.   
"Where is she?" he asked dangerously making me smirk. "Where'd she go?"  
"I don't know Billy," Stu replied, "But I'm hurting." Dewey nodes agreeing with stu  
"Where the fuck did she go!" Billy demanded, and the phone started ringing making me grin widely. "Hello?" he asked.  
"You bitch... where the fuck are you?" he demanded down the phone as I just watched. He listened to her before turning to Stu, "Find her." He was fuming, staggering and starting to lose it... but Stu had dropped to his knees with blood loss and Dewey was also in a bad way from the bullets.  
"Find her you Dipshits!" Billy screamed at them.  
"I can't billy," Stu whimpered, "you cut too deep I think I'm dying here." Billy handed him the phone mouthing 'talk to her' "I think I'm dying too" Dewey said billy toke off to find her.   
"Put her on speaker Stu," I smirked making him look up at me before doing so. Dewey laid against the counter slowly bleeding out.

"So Stu stu stu, what's your motive?" Sidney asked him, "Billy's got one, Dewey's got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?"  
"Peer pressure," he replied, "I'm way too sensitive." Billy flew back into the room grabbing the phone.  
"I'm gonna rip you up bitch!" he screamed. "Just like you slut whore of a mother and Sofia's mother."  
"Gotta find her first," I smirked, he glared at me and pointed the gun dangerously. "What? You gonna kill me now? Go right ahead, you ending still fails if Sid gets out."  
He growled before ripping the room up, overturning furniture, he moved to the closet and I watched as a ghost faced figure came out stabbing him with the sharp end of an umbrella, making him stumble back, stunned. I smirked as Sidney pulled the mask off of her head before glaring down at Billy's now still body.

"You know what I hate most about horror movies?" A voice asked cautiously from the door as I got up and rushed over, "The final scene... it just goes on and on... and it gets so stupid." Randy said he had the secret gun "Randy I thought i told you to get out of here" I said "I just went to   
get this gun and I called the police" he informed me "oh so that was you not Sydney who called them" I said he nodded. "So why didn't you just leave" I said "because I'm not leaving you Sofie not now not ever" he said wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug  
A figure suddenly leapt at him, it was Stu, barrelling into him making him let go of me and the gun. they fell back into the living room. I grabbed the gun from where I'd fell and moved to the living room. Randy and Stu were grappling across the floor, both seriously injured and as I aimed the gun, a hand grabbed at my ankle pulling me down.

I found myself grappling with Billy as he tried to strangle me, Sydney was grappling with Dewey, but I fought with everything I could muster up before I came up with an idea. I punched him in his wound, before I hit him across the head with the gun in my other hand. Shoving him off me, I was surprised when he dove on me again the gun flying out of my hands again, and out of the open front door. I turned, fighting again when someone came up behind us and shot Billy in the back making him let go of me and go limp. I saw that she had won over Dewey and shot him in the side.

Sydneys hand was offered to me as I accepted it as she helped me up, I nodded in thanks before turning to see that Randy had somehow won over Stu making me smile slightly. We all walked over to the bodies, I had the first gun from Sydney and Randy had the gun that had gone out the other door. "Careful," Randy commented, "This is the part where the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare."   
"Not this time," I commented before positioning my foot on Stu's chest aiming at his head, "This is for my mom, asshole." I fired, getting him perfectly in the forehead between the eyes before moving to Billy. My gun was aimed at him when his eyes opened blearily, blood bubbling from his lips.  
"And this is what I promised you if you ever hurt Randy," I smirked before firing another perfect shot. Randy then aimed his gun at Dewey "and this is for hurting my girlfriend" he glared sending a perfect shot into Dewey's head. I let the gun drop to my side, then I moved off only to jump as a figure lunged for us.

Spinning around at the sound of screams, I almost let off a round at Arthur and Sydneys dad, but I stopped myself just in time and so did Randy. They were still bound and gagged as they hopped towards us. "Arthur" I let out a breath and ran towards him to untie him as Sidney rushed towards her dad to untie him also.

After I was done I went back over to Randy "I'm sorry," I muttered to him "I should have tried to protect you more you could have died" I said rubbing his wounded shoulder   
"It's okay," he smiled, "We're both okay." He pulled me into his arms as I buried my face in his collar. "And whether this is a good time or not..." he took my face in his hands, "I love you and I will never let anything happen to you."  
"I love you too and that goes for me to," I smiled at him as he leant in and pressed his lips hard against mine. 

"Ahem" I herd behind us making me break the kiss I turned to see Arthur staring at us "oh shit" I muttered as I forgot he was here and he wasn't supposed to know about Randy and I "Arthur please don't be mad" I said panicking "Sofia I would have been but after tonight I can see how much he really loves you and how much you love him and so you have my blessing" he said smiling "really your allowing us to be together thank you Arthur" I said hugging him 

We all went outside police cars swarmed the place as well as news vans. Gale was taken on a stretcher she was alive which was a surprise. Sydney and I decided to go visit her and made good with her and the three of us finished our degrees and went off of collage luckily the same collage. That really was one hell of an ending...

Or was it the end?

Note this is the end of scream 1 I will continue this book to scream 2 when I have time to


End file.
